


Trampoline are dangerous

by softforchoni (Gleek54)



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, F/F, Soft Toni Topaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24475477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gleek54/pseuds/softforchoni
Summary: Little Jason is now 4 years old Cheryl works as a lawyer and Toni is a paramedic. Cheryl was alone with Jason at home and an accident happens. Cheryl is panicking and Toni calms her.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 15





	Trampoline are dangerous

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. It's me again.
> 
> It's another one shot, maybe there'll be others in the future. I was inspired while waiting for an exam at the hospital.
> 
> Again English is not my first language so be indulgent please I'm trying to not make any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy.

Jason was 4 years old. He had darker skin Like Toni and red hair like Cheryl. He was so smart for a 4 year old. His moms were so proud of him.

Cheryl was a lawyer and was working in a law firm here in Riverdale. Toni was a paramedic, her contract with the army ended a couple of weeks after Jason's birth.

It was Friday afternoon Toni was working, but Cheryl wasn't working on Fridays, so she was going to spend all day with their perfect little Boy.

_\- So big boy, what do you want to do today?_

_\--Play outside mommy!_

_\- Okay come here, I'll help you to put on your hoodie, it's a little cold outside._

Jason run towards his mom Who helped him to put on his hoodie. The Redhead was the protective mom, Toni was more permissive, Jason could be more adventurous with her than with Cheryl. The shorter girl thought that children learn their limits by playing and it didn't hurt to fell sometimes. The little boy was a lot like her he loved playing hard and get dirty. In the garden Jason had everything he needed to have fun, a swing, a slide, a trampoline (which Cheryl wasn't a fan of.) and a pool for the hot summer days.

- _-Do you want to go on the swing Jayjay?_

_\- No mommy I Wanna jump !_

_\- Aren't you a little too young to jump on a trampoline._

_\- No Mama let me, I'm a big Boy._

He was looking at her with those puppy eyes and couldn't say no to him.

_-You are right. You are a big boy come here I'll help you._

Jason went to his mommy Who took him in her arm and help him on the trampoline. He was really happy and was jumping as high as he could. 

_-Look mommy, I'm so high_

_\- Yes you are. You want me to send a video to Mama ?_

_-Yes please._

She took her phone and recorded a video for Toni.

**Cheryl💋: Look at your son, he's just like you.**

**TT❤️: Badass just like his Mama. I'm surprised you let him on this.**

**Cheryl💋: He looked at me with those eyes I couldn't say no.**

**TT❤️: You can't Say no to a 4 year old you Are so whipped. But anyway with the net it's safe. Don't worry babe. I'll be home in an hour I love you both**

**Cheryl💋: We love you too.**

_\- Mama say you are a badass baby._

_\- Yeah I know I am mommy._

She laughed at His answer and looked at him while he was jumping and trying to do some " acrobatics".

_\- Be careful Jason you are going to get hurt._

While she said that Jason fell and landed on his left arm. He started to cry a lot, Cheryl run to get him and carried him in the house it wasn't looking good. She put some Ice on his arm.

- _I'm gonna call Mama so she'll come home earlier. It's going be okay baby._

She took her phone and called Toni while Jason was crying on her lap.

_-Hey babe, miss me already?_

Cheryl was trying to stay calm for Jason.

_-Hey.. Jason fell on the trampoline._

_\- Is he okay?_

_-I think he broke his left arm, he fell on it and he won't stop crying it looks bad._

_\- Took him to the hospital, I'm on my way there so I'll join you there okay._

_\- okay.._

_\- Don't worry babe I broke my arm before he's going to be okay._ See you soon, okay?

 **-** _yeah, see you soon._

Cheryl sat Jason in his car seat and drove to the hospital when she arrived Toni was already There. She went on her arm with Jason, silently crying.

_-hey babe calm down, he's gonna be okay. You are my Little badass right Jason?_

_-yes Mama._ The young boy was already more calm Toni really known how to get him feel better.

_\- Let's go see the nurse Shall we._

They walk to the nurse station hand in hand with Jason in Toni's arms.

_\- Our sons fell on the trampoline and land on his left arm. I'm a paramedic and it seems broken._

The nurse looked at Jason.

- _Would you come with me take a photo of your arm. And I'll give you a Lollipop after ?_

_-Yes Miss_

Jason followed the nurse to take a radiography while his moms waited for him. Cheryl was crying in Toni's arms.

_\- It's my fault I shouldn't have let him on that thing._

_-Babe we have a really adventurous Little boy. It was only a matter of Time before he Gets hurt._

_\- But I don't want him to get hurt, he's my baby._

_\- I know, but he was having fun and I'm sure tomorrow he will have forgetten about this._

_\- You are so calm TT._

_-I know he's just like me babe, it's not going to be his last accident you know._

_\- You are not helping babe._

_-Sorry I love you_

_\- I love you too._

The nurse came to get them and take them to the exam Room where Jason was waiting for the Doctor. Doctor Torres entered in the room.

- _hey Little Man I'm doctor Torres. I Heard you fell on you arm, is it hurting?_

_\- Yes a little bit._

_-I bet this Lollipop helps with the pain right. So you are going to have a cast on your arm. What color would you like it ?_

_\- Blue please!_

_\- Blue it is then._

The doctor puts the blue cast on Jason arm.

- _You are doing great baby_

Cheryl was sitting next to him.

_\- you know Jayjay you Are going to be so cool with your cast in kindergarten. I'm sure mommy will draw something cool on it right babe?_

_\- Of course we'll see what I could draw when we'll get home._

Doctor Torres finished the cast and explain the Girl when they'll have to come back to take a new radiography and see if they can take it off.

_\- All done be careful Jason._

_\- Yes promise._

_\- Let's go home !_

_They went back to their house and got to bed with Jason asleep between them._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it and that I didn't make too many mistakes. I'm sorry if I made some.
> 
> I have an Idea for a multi chapter so I'll probably post it soon
> 
> Thank you for reading


End file.
